Urges
by MrsManninq
Summary: Guy has been acting strange lately and Eep finds him in a compromising position, does he catch her sneaking? If so, what will he do to her? Find out! Guy/Eep Rated M (sex scene) ONE SHOT COMPLETE


A/N: MATURE content please do not read until you are of age!

Guy has been acting strange lately he hasn't been sleeping well, he as been leaving early in the morning and in the middle of the night. I don't know where he goes, I give him _space_. I can't help but want to be around him, his scent, his body I don't know what it is about him, but it makes my core quiver. He's been with us for many moons, long enough that my dad finally has gotten used to Guy being close to me. Well it's mostly me being close to Guy, but ever since my dad has voiced his approval, he's been acting strange. Almost like he's avoiding me, it makes me feel…mad. But also makes me feel something I can't describe, I want him more than anything but _I feel like he doesn't want me_ …

I went to my mother for advice and she reminded me that he lost his parents and they may not have told him about what to do when someone makes you feel, _the spark._ She told me I should talk to him about the spark and see where it takes us. But when I go to ask him I feel a lump in my throat and then I stay silent, which says a lot coming from me. But he never really paid any mind to it, brushing it off as one of those brain farts he says Thunk has all the time.

I've been noticing how my body reacts when we are near each other, my heart and I can feel the heat around my cheeks when I'm blushing. He says he thinks it's cute, and I felt my stomach start to flutter; almost like I wanted to vomit…of happiness. Some days when we are close I find myself aching between my thighs, I try to ignore it but it becomes difficult. I tightly rub my thighs together trying to ease the feeling. But it doesn't help, all the while he may be beside me none the wiser of how his closeness makes me feel.

Here I am sitting at the bottom of a small waterfall thinking of him, I use this time to go over the talks we have in my mind. As I begin washing my body from the dirt from hunting earlier, it got really messy when I fell from a tree branch falling in a pit of sticky mud. At least we got our prey with the help of one of guys _traps_.

I scoop the water in my hand holding it once I reach my shoulder; I pour the water letting it run down leaving behind my clean tanned skin in its wake, I shudder when I close my eyes dreaming it was his touch. I couldn't hold it anymore I rub my hand across my chest and the tips of my fingers feeling the rub over the hardened skin making me shudder. I close my eyes as I pretend its his hand that's exploring me. I slide into the water and my hand dived under and slid one finger inside my hot cavern as I whispered his name, I pull out and push in while my thumb rubs the mound of flesh at the top, I've come to learn that this satisfies me for a longer time. I continue pumping and rubbing and I can feel the rush of water going in and out around my finger and I lean back on a boulder as I can feel myself getting close I imagine him mounting me seeing him sweat as I hear him as I can feel my insides squeezing my finger I lean back biting back a shout and turns into a low moan as I say his name convulsing.

I finish cleaning off, and make my way to my treetop were I can just stare at the stars and pretend to be among them, since they are far more beautiful. Guy was nearby I can smell him, like always I see him retreating in the distance around this time. Usually I think nothing of it but tonight, curiosity got the better of me. Which dad would say usually leads to _death_ , but ever since Guy curiosity has led to what he calls _opportunity_.

I look amongst the treetops seeing all my family members fast asleep. I bit my lip indecisively looking at his fading light, and drop from the treetops following at a safe distance. _Hunting helps at being sneaky._ He stops when he finds a large stone wall and looks around he places his fire stick in a hole on the side of the wall leaving the area he walks over to dim but enough light I can see his silhouette. I want to get in closer to see better but know if I do I can risk being spotted. I can hear his clothing drop and I immediately blush knowing he's naked and so close. I immediately felt myself throbbing and feeling the moisture pool at my lower lips, I couldn't see anything but his shadow. I start to feel frustrated when I begin to hear movement, if I closed my eyes I can picture what he's doing, I heard him groan. It was like electricity sliding across the surface of my skin, I held my growl back. I feel my loins springing to life as I hear his groans, _how I wish for him to touch me there._ I hear his grunts and growls, I couldn't help it, I slid a finger inside watching him like prey, I want to pounce on him. _If only he knew_ , I was nervous I would get caught but the more I pumped my finger in and out the less I cared. I whispered his name out of habit, I see him stiffen, eyes wide I retreated silently throbbing as I ran. I didn't run to the treetop, I couldn't face the stars right now I feel ashamed.

My legs ran and took me to the only place that could help me right now, without removing my cloth I jump right in the water. I hold my breath as I was engulfed by the water, letting the cool water cool my loins. I emerge and crawl on a small boulder covered by a large boulder on the side of the waterfall. I feel my chest get tight, _what have I done?_ I can't stop hearing the echo of his groans in my head, I can't resist I was so close before, my body must finish. I lean my back against the large boulder behind me my head drops, as my wet hair frames my face, I slid 2 fingers in. I whimper as I feel myself being stretched but continue pumping, knowing _this is going to be quick._ But froze when I heard his voice whisper my name, I lift my head and see his silhouette through the waterfall. I remove my fingers and sit up straight "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to follow you… I mean I did but I didn't mean stalk you while you have your _space and i-"_ I was at a loss for words he came around the waterfall and he was … _naked._ I never noticed how built he became over time. Now I see why he wears pants and not a cloth, there would be no way to cover it all. Looking at it as it hung between his legs slowly rising as he licks his lips, and began walking over to me slowly. I feel myself begin throbbing and I see him take a deep breath closing his eyes smiling "I can smell you from here". I was completely speechless, not because I didn't believe this was happening but because even if it's not, I don't want to ruin it. "lay down" he commanded and it sent shivers down my spine as I complied; he knelt down between my legs and placed both hands gently on my knees. I look him in his eyes and I can see his eyes are darker than usual, _primal_ even. I feel him nudge my legs apart but I instinctively snapped them back closed, and I hear a growl in response. He looked at me almost in a glare, firm and confident, I feel my nipples harden through my dress as I blushed. He leaned forward invading our personal bubbles, which he usually discourages.

He places his hands on my shoulders and steadies me, I hadn't even realized I was shaking. He looks at me and I get lost in his eyes, I feel one hand slide down from my shoulder slowly down to my thigh, I feel my breath hitch but I try to hold it, not wanting him to stop. He starts to trail kisses from my neck to the top of my chest, I feel him with his free hand sliding my dress down; leaving kisses to the newly exposed skin. Till he reached my breast and licked the tip of my nipple, I arched my back pushing more in his mouth, when he started suckling them it felt like electric shocks being sent between my legs. I couldn't help but let out a moan as I looked down at him and see him kneading one breast in one hand and suckling on the other. I looked down and I see he's looking up at me, he flashes his teeth and I can feel him gently chewing on the hardened nub, I throw my head back and moan louder. He releases on of my breasts and lifts my leg with his hand under my thigh holding it up firmly, he continued trailing along my stomach I felt him shift my leg to his shoulder, and in the same movement lift the other, I grip the wall in fear of falling. The fear melted, once I felt his tongue inside me exploring, my hands went to his hair and gripped him. "Guy…" I say breathlessly, he looks up at me as he finds the top and sucks and I see stars as I feel myself shaking bouncing on his tongue , I wasn't in control of my movements, I couldn't stop myself. I feel him sliding a finger inside me, I gasped as I felt like he was stretching me, he starts pumping while his mouth nibbled on the top and I felt like I was suddenly floating on air, as I released onto his finger and mouth. I can feel him lapping at me, he leans his head back when he's done and says "you taste like I imagined". I feel him lower my legs as my knees got weak. I felt a slight buzz of electricity underneath my skin, I laid down on the boulder covering my eyes with my arm taking deep breaths. Suddenly feeling self conscious "is that good or bad?" he looks at me and smirks, he leaned down and very quickly his lips met mine. I can feel him pull away and hover over my lips before pressing into them again. I feel his tongue graze my lip and I return the action, my hand gripped his hair pulling him closer. Eventually I felt my chest get tight, he pulled away and we were both breathing heavily. He whispers between breaths "you taste delicious" I couldn't help but blush.

But it was short lived as I felt him at my entrance, I can feel the heat of him pressing into me slowly. "I hear him growl, as I look up at him and see sweat forming on his brow, he's trying not to hurt me as I can feel him stretching my walls around his intrusion. I look into his eyes and see them become darker, as he thrusts himself into me full force I heard him growling. He gripped my I push into him deeper feeling the hot throbbing between my thighs. Which at this point I can't tell if it's him or me, I see him lower his eyes at me smirking. He pulls away and I feel empty, he lifts me up and flips me over as if I'm crawling. I look behind me as I feel him at my entrance again but this time he slid all the way in. He pumps in and out slowly at first getting adjusted, I lay me chest flat against the ground arching my back. I feel him push deeper and I pushed against him, I feel his hands wander until they landing on my hips and dug inside deeper; I lifted fearing it may be painful if we push too deep. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Eep… I'm sorry" before I could even respond. I feel his hands grip my hips and slam me down onto him as he slams his hips into mine. I cry out "Guy!" I hear our skin slapping with each time with meet, each thrust driving deeper and deeper, until I felt him hit a wall and he began pressing into it. I could no longer be silent I was moaning loudly and pushing into him with each thrust. I feel both his hands lower from my hips, feeling him follow the curve then spreading I feel one his hands rub another hole I have and press his thumb into it gently. I jump "no…please don't" he leans and pressing deeply into me causing me to whimper, I feel the tip of thumb enter and he began thrusting deeply into me as he slid the digit into me slowly, until it was fully engulfed. I feel his intrusion but his thrusts , distract me, I can feel him begin pumping both entrances and I can't help but release onto him getting lost in his touch. I feel him press deeply into me and hear him groan and I feel his member twitch as he releases inside of me. I can feel him filling me up and hear his whimpers as he did, once he was done he pulled out and I sat on the boulder as his seed and drops of blood spilled out of me breathing heavily.

I turn and see the color fading back into his eyes and the color drain from his face "I'm- I'm sorry Eep. I shouldn't have … oh my- I should've controlled it better" he says covering his member with both hands. "I'm the one who should be sorry for stalking you." I say sheepishly. He turns and jumps into the water and surfaces near the rock only his head is showing, and his cheeks are bright red. "Eep I didn't mean for it to be like this" I laid on the boulder trying to hide my smile, and hear him continuing to apologize "I should go..." I sit up looking at his reddened face in the water and he looks embarrassed as he turns wading in the water toward shore. By the time he reached it I was already there "Why? Did you not want me?" he's holding his member with both hands trying to find his pants, "N-No I mean Yes." He turns to me "Eep please" his head is low almost in shame. I bite my lip now feeling sick to my stomach, I turn and head back to the boulder and sit there just thinking of everything that happened, I'm happy but with the way Guy is acting it makes it hard to enjoy it.

Faintly I hear him come through the clearing, "Eep?" I didn't respond, _I don't feel like talking for once_. He took my silence as absence, not being able to see me with the boulder blocking me. I hear him cursing to himself, "stupid stupid stupid" I decided sitting here is not going to make me stop thinking about it, _I should go_. I quietly search around the boulder for my dress, careful not to expose myself. I find it in a pile tucked in the corner, I start to put it on when I hear him mumbling to himself. I was just about to slide out from the boulder when I hear him say "Just tell her how you feel" I froze what is he talking about, my heart suddenly beating rapidly. I walked over to the edge seeing him walk toward the forest, "Guy!" he turned and gave a smile, but then started blushing "Eep, I was just-" I ran and leapt from the boulder and landing on the shore, "I feel a spark between us, more than what we've been pretending to be. But… I don't want to do it again if you don't tell me how you feel." I say with a shaky breath no longer wanting to wait, or for his stalling tactics, I want him to know it all. He took a deep breath and said "My mother always told me I would eventually be in _love_ with someone.. similar to the _spark_." I smiled but bit my lip anxiously he took a step forward and I stood straighter looking up at him, he look at me as if he was memorizing it, I looked down as I felt him reach for my hand, I smiled and when I looked up, he leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was different than before it was soft almost hesitant, and then there it was… _the spark._ I couldn't help but smile, then he said "Whenever I'm around you I just get the urge to make you mine." all I could do was nod and smile "I am…" he leaned in again giving me a chaste kiss. "I love you" we walked back to the tree tops hand in hand and I felt like for once there was more behind the stars tonight, _hope_.

A/N: If you enjoyed this story, try giving my other stories a read!

Until Dawn - Finding the Light

Elena of Avalor - Invitation

Thank you for reading!


End file.
